With the noticeable increase in the amount of free time now available to so many persons and the heightened interest in the pursuit of recreational and outdoor activities, the need is recognized for means to facilitate and improve the enjoyment of such pastimes. In the case of sun bathing, such activity was long available only during the summer season and then, often only when one had ready access to an appropriate facility, such as a beach or poolside. Even during the warmer months of the year, sunbathing directly in the open air may be restricted due to windy conditions. Recently, suntanning salons have become quite popular. These facilities comprise indoor rental accommodations wherein patrons repose upon cushioned mats while being exposed to radiant lamps. Such arrangements fall far short of providing a tanning environment whereby one may obtain a natural suntan or merely enjoy the warmth of the sun, in an outdoor location and at any time of the year and, additionally, can present a measure of danger. It is well recognized that UV radiant energy lamps can readily lead to overexposure in a relative short period of time and precaution must be taken to shield the eyes during such exposure. Also, the resultant artificial tan is unlike that as obtained from natural sunlight. The present invention seeks to respond to the need for an apparatus which is usable in the outdoors to allow occupants to enjoy the sun's natural energy at any time of the year. The apparatus is self-contained and provides a controlled environment along with numerous enhancements furthering the users' enjoyment.